Jewish reuninon
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Puck's brother comes to visit. Rachel shows a new side of herself
1. Chapter 1

**An: I'm writing this fanfiction based on the spoiler that pitbull is playing puck's brother. I'm not spoiling any story lines pertaining the brother. The name I gave the brother, is one I made up for him for this story. if it is his name in glee, Then I made an insane lucky guess. Also I have it only as a one-shot but if it seems it can be potentially a multi, let me know.**

Puck was having a perfectly normal day, he actually went to school early and attended his math class and hit on a few Cheerios. Don't judge he's single and a badass. It was a normal day, until he got to Glee Club. At first, everything was fine, he sat down hit on Quinn. What Rachel wasn't there? Puck had picked up his guitar then started plucking away, when he heard a deep familiar voice walk in the choir room. He ignored the voice, thinking he was just making the voice up. The next thing he knew someone was ruffling at his hawk.

'how's my baby brother?' a voice said, in a baby voice. 'how's my baby brother, how is he?'

Puck looked up to find his older brother Josh, who he hasn't seen in at least five years, when Josh graduated from High school then decided to go on the road with his band and ended up being put in jail for two years.

'so the state finally let you out' Puck asked

'yeah, man. So where's little Rachel' Josh asked

'why do you care about my girlfriend?' Finn asked defensly.

'dude, just wanted to have fun with her' Josh said, 'nothing sexual, I haven't seen her in 8 years. She's my little sister'

Finn just rolled his eyes and left the room. no one understood or cared. Not even 10 mintues later, Rachel walked in, as soon as she saw Josh. She screamed in a very high deciable and ran over and jumped and wrapped her legs around Josh.

'oh, oh my god. Joshua Joshua' Rachel said excitedly

'Geeze Berry, say it with more moan, and it would sound like you actually have had sex' Santana said.

Rachel got off of Joshua and turned around.

"I did'

'Finn doesn't count'

'yes he does' Rachel yelled

'hold up, she had sex with Finn' Josh asked trying not to laugh, Rachel turned around and gave Josh a pissed off look. 'What I expected my brother to do that honor'

Rachel rolled her eyes.

'well this is awkward' Arite said. 'I'm out of here'

**An: here's my short one-shot. Please let me know. If it's worth either continuing or making a new story based around it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I have lots of artsy-things to take care of today, but I'm working on art projects in between**

It had been a month since Puckerman's older brother Josh appeared back in Lima. It was also two weeks since Finn had ended it with Rachel. Rachel was never understood what his problem was with the Puckerman brothers anyway. So there she stood now, at the Puckerman's front door, in the cold snow. Luckily the littlest Puckerman Rebecca, or Becca, knew how to answer a door.

'Oh my Rach' Becca said. 'Why are you here?'

'Can I come in? My dads aren't home and I really want to be with family' Rachel said. No, Rachel wasn't related to Puck in anyway. they just have known each other for so long.

'Well sure' Becca said

Rachel then took her boots and coat off, and walked to Puck's room. He was busy playing a Halo game with Artie. She then rolled her eyes when she felt a hand graze her ass. She looked over her shoulder to find the oldest Puckerman.

'Josh' Rachel almost moaned out. 'What is wrong with you?"

'Why don't you tell him that you want him' josh said.

'It's not that easy' Rachel said.

'It's easy. Get your panties undo and go talk to him' Josh said.

'Fine, leave' Rachel said. Josh put his hands up and walked to his room. Rachel then shut the door and dropped to her knees in front of Puck. Puck's eyes bulged as he looked down to find Rachel in front of him

'Berry!' Puck screeched really badly.

'Oww man' Artie said

'Sorry dude, I have to end playing. Later though' Puck clicked out of the game and took the headset off. 'What are you doing?'

'Well I thought, I'd get your attention and say hello'

'I see that, but you can say hi to my face'

'What, I'm not allowed to try something new?'

'Well, I.. I don't..What do you want anyways'

Rachel rolled her eyes as she straddled Puckerman and then moved her lips in front of his almost about to kiss him. She then got off him and walked towards his door.

'Umm wait, you get me excited and now you're leaving me' Puck said, he then pulled her close to him.

Puck then pulled her body into his and kissed her deeply or least his tried until his older brother opened the door.

'Dinner time, Noah-baby' Josh said then left.

'I'm going to seriously kill him' Puck said. Rachel just started laughing. 'What's so funny?'

'You aren't going kill him'

'Why not'

'Because' Rachel said as she walked away to go downstairs for dinner.

The next morning, Rachel was greeted by Puck's face in her face. He then moaned morning to her.

'Oh god, Noah' Rachel screamed. 'Did we, we didn't did, we did. Oh my god'

Puck then took his pillow and hit her with it.

'Shut up' Puck said.

'Did we have sex?' Rachel asked.

'No, trust me. You'd feel it if we did' Puck said. 'Come on, I'll drive you to your house, so we can get you new clothes. Even though I love the look'

'What look I'm in one of your shirts'

'That's the one' Puck smirked. Rachel then decided to tease him by using him as an exited to his room, even though her side was closer to the door.

'Wow, I'm defiantly up now' Puck said, grabbing Rachel's sides. Rachel just moved passed him grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and left.

Rachel was met downstairs with Josh, who had a smirk look on his face.

'What do you want?' Rachel said.

'I know you and little bro didn't have sex, which is amazing for him.' Josh said.

'Shut up' Rachel said. She had never been so thankful to see Noah, coming down the stairs in her life. 'Let's go'

Rachel then walked out the front door.

'What did you say to her?' Puck asked his older brother.

'Why are you two so defensive? You aren't even a couple yet you act like your married. You know the only reason why mom let you get away with sleeping in the same bed as her, because she practically has had your guy's wedding planned since you were four' Josh said. 'And I'm pretty sure Rachel is the same way. Me, I'd nip it in the ass'

'Yeah, so not happening. I have to go before Berry transforms to her alter ego.' Puck said, as he slammed the door in his face.

'My god Noah, what took you so long? I'm not wearing a bra'

Noah's eyes widened.

'Where is it?' Noah asked scared, that maybe they did have sex

'I took it off, when you weren't' in the room then I fell alee'

'Oh, I have an idea where it is' Puck said, laughing because the Puckerman's new puppy chops, a present for his sister, liked to take pieces of clothing. 'Chops has it. I'll get it this afternoon'

Once Rachel and Puck arrived at school, after going her house to get clothes for her to wear, it was like a bomb went off, a social rumor bomb, everyone and the Janitor thought they were together. It was only Santana, who pulled the two over.

'So, are two, like dating now?' Santana asked

'No' puck and Rachel said together.

'My dads are gone, so I just spent the night at his house in his bed with him' Rachel said.

'Wait, you got berry to have sex with you. Took Finn almost 3 years' Santana said.

Puck rolled his eyes.

'We didn't have sex, we aren't dating, we slept in the same bed. Even though I felt something near my crotch last night' puck said looking Rachel.

'Hey, don't look at me. my ass was facing you' Rachel said, 'must be the puppy trying to get that article of clothing'

Puck then pulled Rachel in and started tickling her.

'Let go' Rachel screamed

'Nope'

'Oh for god sakes, just date already or I'll date her' Santana said.

Rachel was then released by Puckerman, because he was caught up in a moment. Rachel just laughed, as she walked over to Santana and kissed her on the lips, and walked off.

'Did that just'

'Yeah, Rachel just kissed you to make me jealous' Puck said. 'I'm so confused right now'

Puck said, walking away. He wasn't sure what he felt for the brunette. She was always a little sister to him. Would he risk a friendship for maybe the best thing that could possibly happen to him?

Rachel went to her locker and sent a text out.

_U know how we talked earlier about..Well I need your help._

Rachel clicked it then put the phone in her locker waiting for a much needed response.

**An: hope the chapter wasn't horrible. No Rachel and Puck aren't dating yet, but they are seen by others as a couple, due to the over flirting that is going on between them. Also this story will be at best only 6 chapters long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: this story is a puckleberry story but I thought I'd have some fun with the rest of the glee club. So I'm having my own little theme week. Also, Lauren and Matt are back in my story. A klaine moment is in this chapter, and a possibility of why sugar is the way she is.**

Rachel had spent the rest of the day, sneaking her phone in and out of her purse hoping for the other Puckerman. Yeah Joshua could be an ass, but he knew his brother better than anyone, well maybe Santana knows him better but Rachel and Santana aren't that big of friends. Rachel's phone began to sing 'I'm sexy and I know it' in chemistry, it freaked her out enough where she threw her phone in the air and it landed in some chemical set aside for their experiment later in the class period. The teacher, a grumpy old man, that everyone calls Santa's unhappy brother, went over and took Rachel's phone out of the chemical and put it in a chemical and then handed it to Rachel.

'That should teach you to have your phone on in class Miss. Berry.' The teacher said, as he began teaching the class again.

After class was finished, she was met by a slushy by Kevin. Kevin Barites was one of the idiotic hockey players that Rachel found rather attractive and would do very impure things to. She could never do a relationship with him, just a make out session. So without thinking, she grabbed the tall muscular Hockey player and pushed him up against the lockers and kissed him, while moving her hand down his chest near his crotch. She expected Kevin to call her ugly and push her away; instead his hands are going through her hair, down her back and pushing her ass towards him. She then let go and he released. She didn't say a word then walked away.

It didn't take long until someone from Glee showed up and asked her what she was thinking. She didn't expect it to be Quinn to find her fixing up in the bathroom in a million years

'What the hell was that?' Quinn asked, almost pissed off.

'I was having fun' Rachel said, fixing her hair.

Santana then walked in, with a pissed off angry look on her face and swearing in Spanish.

'Calm down S' Brittney said, apparently the blonde was behind Santana and no one knew.

'Where did that come from?' Santana asked. 'I thought I was a whore, but that little move outdid my public acts, in fact you might have beat Puck.'

'Speaking of Puckerman, Where's your phone Rachel?' Quinn asked, Rachel didn't answer Quinn's question. 'Oh come on, we all know you and Puck are each other's first on speed dial.'

'well, I kind of, was waiting for a text all day and well my phone went off and I freaked out, and it got thrown into a chemical and well I kind of melted my phone' Rachel said, embarrassed.

'Wait, you were texting in school, ruined your phone and had a random make out session with a hockey player that hates you' Santana asked, and she watched the Brunette shake her head yes, shyly. 'I'm so proud.'

The Latina pulled her in a hug. The quad then went to glee club.

'Sorry we're late Mr. Schuster, Rachel Berry was being a naughty girl and we had to deal with it.' Santana joked.

'What did you do?' Sam whispered to her.

'Nothing' Rachel said, trying to skip passed it.

'She made out with Kevin in the hallway' Brittney told him

'What's wrong with the phrase Nothing. Why does it matter?' Rachel said.

'Excuse me, you made out with another man' Sam said. 'Puck is going be pissed at you, and might kill him'

'Puck and I are only friends' Rachel said.

'With Benefits' Artie mumbled under his breath.

Puck walked back in the choir room. His eyes were locked on Rachel. Rachel got up and tried to run out of the room, but was picked up and thrown over his shoulder to talk to in private.

Mr. Schuster just stood there confused.

'They'll be back' Kurt stated. 'Rachel never misses a moment to be in a spot light.'

'Well alright, Sam do you want to go first for our Beatles week' the choir teacher asked.

'Sure Mr. Shuester.' Sam picked up his guitar and began strumming away to 'Day Tripper'. Sam kept his eyes on Mercedes the whole time. He knew she was with Shane and it hurt him badly.

Meanwhile, in an empty classroom, Puck placed Rachel on a desk. He proceeded to go to the door and lock it and go back to her.

'What is wrong with you?' Puck said, pissed off, not realizing he was corning her to the desk. Rachel then began to talk and he took his hands off the desk and moved backwards.

'What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? Do you like not understand how I have been for like the last 14 years. I was the first person there when your dad left, me not anyone else me. I watched you slowly change from the geeky kid in the 1st grade to the self-claim badass you are today. I watched you become the manwhore, you are today'

' Rachel breathed out.

Puck just looked at her; he honestly didn't know why she was being such a bitch to him.

'Why are you being a bitch?' Puck cut her off by asking without trying to get too pissed off.

'I'm not being a bitch.'

'You kind of are' Puck said

'No, I'm not. I watched you, sleep with girl after girl, going on endless dates. But to you, all I will ever be is little Berry, you see me as your sister and you know what I hate it.' Rachel said. 'I have loved you the moment I looked at you, but you sleep with everyone else including your best friend's girlfriend but you won't even touch me.'

Puck looked at Rachel, with a concern look on his face. He never saw her that passionate ever and that's saying a lot talking about the residential diva.

'Rachel' Puck breathed out, the diva then walked over to the door unlocked it then left.

Meanwhile back, in Glee club. After Sam had finished singing, Finn went next with 'We can Work it out', Quinn with "I wanna hold your hand' and Brittney with 'All you need is Love'

Rachel and Puck returned in time for Santana's performance.

'Nice to see the Jewish pack is back' Mike joked.

Santana then sang 'Girl'. Santana's eyes never drifted. Artie then got up and sang 'No Where man'. Lauren then went next with 'Helter Skelter'. Matt followed her with 'the Benefit of Mr. Kite.' Mercedes than chose to sing, 'ticket to ride'. Rachel watched Puck as he went down to perform is his song, 'yesterday'. As Puck finished up, Mr. Schuester asked a question

'I see you changed your original song choice'

'Yeah, Rachel and I had a talk, and it made me realize something' Puck said.

'What did she say to him?' Mercedes whispered to Kurt and Blaine, both just shrugged their shoulders.

'Well, can we talk about this later, half the group still needs to sing?' Sugar said bitchy, as she got up to sing her first solo for the glee club. Sugar sang 'a little help from my friends'. Everyone looked at each other; they defiantly were having an intervention later.

Kurt went next with 'Dear Prudence '. Mike followed Kurt with 'Penny lane'. Rory sang 'Girl' and couldn't keep his eyes off Brittney. Santana saw this and wanted to jump that sophomore Irishman. Blaine walked over to Rachel before Tina sang 'it's only love'.

'Hey Rach, can we change spots?' Blaine whispered.

'Why?' Rachel asked.

Blaine then whispered into her ear, his plan.

'Oh, yes of course' Rachel said.

Blaine smirked as he went back to Kurt to listen to Tina sing.

Rachel performed next and of course she had to make a speech.

'Blaine and I switched, that's all'

Everyone was shocked that it wasn't like going to church and listening to the readings.

Rachel sang 'something' and couldn't look away from Puck.

'Are they doing it? Brittney whispered. Santana just smirked, she honestly wasn't sure.

It was Blaine's turn to sing now; he got up in the center and sang 'I want to hold your hand', halfway through the song, he motioned to Rachel to get Kurt. She did just that, and whispered something in Blaine's ear, while he was singing, he just smiled. Blaine then stopped singing as Rachel took over the song in a low volume, not to overpower Blaine.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I want to hold your hand, for the rest of my life, and I hope that you want to do that same for me. So will you marry me someday?'

'Oh my god, yes, freaking yes' Kurt said, as he grabbed and kissed his boyfriend.

Mr. Schuester quickly ended Glee club, everyone left but Puck and Rachel.

'Why are you still here?' Rachel asked pissed off.

'Because, we need to talk' Puck said.

'No we don't. I have plans.' Rachel said going back to her locker.

'Rachel, I'm not dumb. You are having dinner at my house' Puck said. 'You always have dinner at my house on Tuesday, always'

'First off it's only Monday and second, I have a date tonight' Rachel said.

'Wait you give me a big speech about loving me and now you have a date' Puck asked, pissed off..

'We both know, I never cancel on plans' Rachel said, as she left Puck standing there.

**An: please tell me what you think. Also I promise that Rachel/Kevin, will not last long, but they will still have a relationship of some kind. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: here's an update for Jewish Reunion. I would appreciate if my readers read my new glee fanfic 'it's a glee world'. It is a new direction/warbler story. A few of the families have kids that go to both schools, Harmony/Blaine/Rachel, Finn/Sebastian/Kurt, Jeff/Brittany/Rory, Santana/Sugar, Mike/Tina , Matt/azimio/Mercedes, Sam/Stacey/Stevie , Elise/Quinn/Thomas, Josh/Noah/Sarah, Trent/Thad. All other characters apply. So please read and review all of my stories.**

It had been almost a month, since Rachel had started dating Kevin. She also had been avoiding Puck. It wasn't that she wanted to, she loved him, but she was ashamed about what was going on behind closed doors with her in Kevin. At first, Kevin was gentle, kind and sweet but once she hugged Mike, in between classes because it was his birthday, Kevin switched to something evil. Rachel feared of Puck finding out.

Rachel had to go to dinner at the Puckerman's. She skipped the last few times and was running out of reasons for not showing up, and she knew Mamma Puckerman would see right through her. Ms. Puckerman carried more about Rachel, than her parents did. She was the first person, Rachel went to after Finn broke her heart. Rachel stood at the Puckerman's doorway, only five minutes until dinner was to be served, and rang the door bell. She let out a breath of relief when the eldest Puckerman child, Josh, answered the door instead of Noah. She shouldn't have sighed relieved too soon though, because as soon as the door was shut, he was pulling her into the other room.

'What the hell is going on? You haven't been answering my text or phone calls. Puck told me that you won't speak to him.' Josh said, Rachel could see the concern look in the boy's eyes.

'nothing is going on, okay, a few weeks ago, my phone got donated to the scrap yard, because I accidently flung it into a chemical during science class, and my dads haven't came home yet from when they left that night, for me, to get a new phone.' Rachel said.

'That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. I know mom took you to buy the new phone. I know it's in your left pocket of your coat.' Josh said.

'It's time for dinner, Josh' Rachel said. Beginning to wall out the room

'It's that boyfriend of yours' Josh said, Rachel stopped and turned around and looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. 'that bastard is hurting you, and you are letting him do it. '

'That's not true' Rachel screamed, she knew it was true. She had to figure out a way to make Kevin think she wasn't somewhere, so she left her car in the driveway and put a light on in the house to make it appear that someone was home.

'Rachel, please, you need to get away from that guy, he's bad news' Josh said.

'He's not bad news, he loves me, what do you even know about bad news' Rachel said,

Rachel quickly ran out of the house and began to run home. Josh was about to run after her, but took an even bigger risk. At that time, Puck was walking down the stairs. Josh looked at his brother then demanded.

'Grab your shoes, we have to take care of something' Josh said,

'What about dinner?' Puck said, 'and Rachel?"

'Hey mom, Rachel's boyfriend has been abusing her and she just ran out of the house. And I belive she might go to him' Josh yelled

'Get her back her, soon as possible you too' Mrs. Puckerman said, from the other room.

Josh and Puck drove around for 45 minutes, until puck got an idea. Puck pulled out his phone and proceeded to dial a number.

'Holla Sir Puckerman, how may auntie Satan help you' Santana answered the phone.

'Do you know where Kevin lives?' Puck asked

'You mean the Jerk Hockey player, Rachel is dating, and he lives next to Mercedes, why?' Santana asked,

'Because my brother was talking to Rachel and realized something was off about her and he confronted her about it and she ran, and we haven't been able to find her' Puck said.

'I'll call Mercedes. His parents apparently love Cedes, so she can get in the house easily, and text you if Rachel is there' Santana said.

'Not enough, what is the address?' Puck said.

'I'll text it to you. And I will meet up with you.' Santana said, hanging up the phone.

Moments later, a girl in her bra and underwear were running across the road, away from a guy who was chasing her. Puck looked at the girl, who was Rachel, he knew it was.

'Go get her' Josh said, 'I'll take care of him'

Puck ran towards Rachel, and Josh ran to take down Kevin. Josh was a very well muscular guy, being in the army and going through FBI bomb squad training would do that to someone. Josh had Kevin on the ground. Santana Lopez managed to find the location of the Puckerman's.

'Call 911, now, Lopez' Josh ordered.

Santana quickly pulled her phone out and made the phone call. When the Police arrived they took Kevin into custody.

'Where's Berry?' Santana said apprehensive.

'She's with my brother' Josh said.

'Oh, my gosh, your bleeding, let me help you' Santana said, she pulled out an extra t-shirt from her trunk, to stop the bleeding on his forehead. 'You know, if I wasn't a lesbian, I would totally have sex with you'

Josh just laughed. Slowly, Puck and Rachel came walking back from the wooded area, Rachel had ran into earlier. Rachel looked at Santana and just fainted.

**An: please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: okay, I just have to ask what are with some of these people, who have a stick up their ass about if someone uses song lyrics. I don't use them because frankly, when I put songs in it's like 4 at a time and that would take away from the story, but if I did unless the website people themselves came and told me to remove it or the artist themselves told me too or some government guys with black suits and fbi badges came to my house and told me for the sake of the United states government you have to remove those song lyrics or the whole country would be in danger. Then I can see a plausible explanation, but not some 15 year old who thinks their bad ass trying to control what others write.**

**Also I never say this because I feel like it's applied but anything mention when it comes to characters, the actual show or songs I have no ownership with.**

The next morning:

Once Rachel had fainted into his arms, Puck quickly changed to Noah Puckerman. He went from being a badass pissed at Kevin for beating her up, to the boy Rachel grew up with. The boy who would sit with her when there was a thunderstorm. When they were two, they were each other's first kiss. Everything was fine up until seventh grade when Dave Karosky moved from Iowa, and came into Puck's life. He introduced puck to football, music, girls and the all-famous slushy. Once Puck threw his first slushy at Rachel, their friendship was over. She made his heartache because she would still visit his mother and sister but wouldn't talk to him. He looked down at the helpless girl. He began to cry. He was a bad-ass, crying was for the weak. He wasn't weak.

"Are you crying?" a voice said groggily.

Puck felt a hand lightly touch his arm. He turned to the hospital bed to find that Rachel had woken up.

'Oh my god you are awake. I didn't think that was going to happen." Puck said trying to hold back his tears.

"Awe, I made Noah cry" Rachel said smiling "so when are we leaving?"

"Well your dads are coming back from getting food, So they will talk to the doctor and see" Puck said, he wrapped his hand around Rachel's.

Twenty minutes passed since Rachel's dads had came back from Lunch. Leroy and his husband Hiram, walked into their daughter's hospital room to find Rachel asleep in her bed with noah Puckerman sitting on the chair next to her with his head on the bed and his hand wrapped around Rachel's.

'Awe, Leroy" Hiram said, he was never of fan of Rachel's previous boyfriends, especially that Kevin kid. "Let's leave them be and talk to the doctor about taking her home."

The elder couple walked out of the room and to the nurse's station.

'Who do we talk to about our daughter" Hiram asked

"Her name is Rachel Berry" Leroy said.

'Oh, Ms. Berry just woke up 45 minutes ago. So the doctor wanted to do a check up to see where she stands but she should be able to leave tomorrow morning" the nurse said.

"Is there anything we should be looking for?" Leroy asked, he knew his daughter was abused but wasn't sure for how long.

"Well we did the rape kit, it did come back positive but we also did a pregnancy kit, and we found something interesting" the nurse said, trying to keep a low tone on the situation.

"And that would be?" Hiram asked.

"She was raped and was pregnant but all the abuse she has been getting the baby was killed. So when her friend found her last night, she fainted because her body was trying to abort the baby." The nurse said, she saw the look in the men's eyes, "the doctors removed the baby when they figured out that was the problem."

The next morning Rachel left with her dads from the hospital. She was told by the doctor that she couldn't spend a whole day in school, but said that she could go for glee practice as long as she stayed in the wheel chair. She agreed to the doctor's orders.

Mr. Schuester was talking to Glee club about Regional's, when Rachel came rolling in.

'Rachel' Sam and Quinn yelled.

Brittney quickly ran towards Rachel, and carefully hugged the brunette.

"What happened?" Tina asked

"Wait, Noah didn't tell you?" Rachel said.

"Who's Noah?" Brittany asked, she was confused

"That's Puck dear" Santana said to her girlfriend.

"Oh" Brittany answered

"Well, I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them" Puck said.

"Oh, that my ex-boyfriend is now in Jail because he abused and raped me and that I had been pregnant and lost the baby for the same reason. " Rachel said. She just looked throughout the room and everyone was silent. "Sorry."

**An: please review, I feel like next chapter will be the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: this is my final chapter to this story. I still have four other fictions, that I'm currently working on, David saves Rachel, Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson, It's a glee world and my gossip girl fiction waiting. I am also in 2 english and 2 humananity classes, so when I'm not reading and writing fanficiton, I'm do the same for those classes.**

Two weeks had passed since Rachel had fainted and was then released from the hospital. Puck had lately stopped partying, sleeping around with cheerio and the cougars, he cleaned their pools for. Both groups get pissed at him for the rejection and hit him on the head, arms and chest. It was worth the pain, because his heart only beat for one, Rachel Berry. No he wasn't becoming a soft-hearted Jew. He was still his bad-ass Jew self.

'You brother' Josh said.

Puck arises from his bed, un on his elbows, to find his brother, staring back at him, whilst embracing the door with his arms.

'What?' Puck groaned, he just want to go back to sleep. He wouldn't like anything more.

'Little brother, it's been two weeks since you even looked at Rachel. She's starting to worry about you. She thinks you are mad at her" Josh said.

Puck looked at his brother. He didn't want to defend his action, because he knew he was in the wrong.

"Go away" Puck mumbled, as he flipped his body around and he grabs the comforter and pulls it over the comforter to cover his body from the image of the world.

Josh didn't object his brother's demand for him to leave the room. He left his brother to be a loser in peace.

The next morning, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were fixing each other's Cheerio ponytails and making sure their outfits. They had to make sure, everything was perfect. If anything was out of place, Coach Sylvester would make them all do fifty pushes blindfolded with newborn puppies on their necks.

"Brit stop pulling at your ponytail" Santana said, swapping at Brittany's hands.

Brittany pulled her hands together and smoothly consoled it.

Quinn then went behind the other blonde, and took her hair down and put it back up and fixed it.

"Is that better?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded yes.

Puck had been in a very determine mood, all day long. He had only one thing on his mind for that day. He quickly reached the unholy trinity.

"Hey Fabary" Puck yelled

"What do you need Puckerman?" Santana snapped back.

"How fast can you learn a song?" Puck asked.

Rachel had been at home resting. She wasn't allowed to perform with the glee club yet and she had an independent study class her last period. So she was at home trying to rest. So when Josh and her daddy, Leroy told her they were taking her for something special. Rachel got out of her dad's prius to find them standing at the school

"I just left here" Rachel groaned,

Josh just picked the girl up, and began walking into the building, with Leroy leading the way. When they got into the choir room, Josh put Rachel down on a seat, and sat next to her.

The unholy trinity, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, stood up and walk to the center of the room. Rachel watched as they began to sing 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. When they were singing, Joshua was able to sneak away and leave the room and have his younger brother take his place. As the girls finished up singing and made their way, Rachel's head followed them as they sat back down, it stopped at puck smiling at her.

"Did you do this?' Rachel asked

"Yes" Puck said, he got up and kneeled down in front of Rachel. "Rachel Berry, will you be my Jew"

Rachel looked down at Puck and raised her hands up to his face, and rubbed it gently.

"Of course, I'll be your Jew, Noah" Rachel smiled and pulled up her Noah for a kiss.

Meanwhile outside the choir room, looking through the clear glass window from the hallway stood Joshua Puckerman. Once he saw his little brother Noah Puckerman being kissed by little Rachel Berry. The image of when they first met flashed in his head then transformed back to reality. He smiled, for that day, he left Lima.

**An: it's the end! So please review. all please read my multi-ship fic – it's a glee world. I really need ideas for charcter storylines and end ships**


End file.
